Season 1
This is the first season of Washington High. This season consists of 40 episodes that take place during the 2012-2013 school year. The first 15 episodes take place from September 2012 to Halloween 2012. On September 2, 2012 there was a short promo released and on September 8, 2012 the official season 1 music video was released. The Season premire has not been annouced yet. Main Characters Juniors *Glenn McQueen as Brad Baker, A loud jock who is a bully *Allie Dimeco as Lizzie Michelle, A quiet girl who is confused about her sexuality *Keke Palmer as Jillian Washington, The strait shooter with a type-A and HBIC personality *Maestro Harrell as Trey Williams, A nervous guy who doesn't understand girls *Justin Bieber as Tracy Cleveland, A male-to-female transgender (Part 2) Sophomores *Sean Michael Cunningham as Teal Edwards, a sensitve artist *Brenda Song as January Moreno, a girl who wants everyone to like her *Victoria Justice as Veronica Staplen, a musican with an attitude *Demetrius Joyette as Michael Washington II, a guy who wants to keep up with his family *Paul Butcher as Max Stone, a smooth talker who takes advantage of girls (Part 2) *Ariana Grande as Lacey Roberta, A Bad Girl who is wants to be in control (Part 3) Freshmen *Cole Sprouse as Brandon Baker, A metrosexual that's ignored by his brother *Sasha Pieterse as Portia Jacobs, a pretty face who loves drama *Lia Marie Johnson Holly Morgan, a fun and flirty girl that has few female friends *Josh Hutcherson as Vince Spencer, a funny sarcastic guy *Aaron Fresh as Nate Tyler, an energetic guy who is always up to party that always defends his friends *Zendaya Coleman as Vanessa Washington, A girl who skipped a grade that lacks social skills *Cymphonic Miller as Taylor Wills, a fun to be around girl is liked by almost everyone Teachers *Scott Lawrence as Michael Washington, The friendly Principal *Lisa Kudrow as Pheobe Washington, The caring Guidance Counselor *Zoe Saldana as Michelle Washington, The uptight and strict english teacher *Mike Vogal as Chase Blake, The swim teacher, yoga teacher, and football coach *Alice Eve as Paris Rose, The fumbling social studies *Justin Timberlake as Matt Nathaniel, The eccentric drama and art teacher *Usher as Jack Rame, the easy going math and music teacher that wants all the students to succeed Recurring Characters Juniors *Munro Chambers as Chandler Dane, the goody goody drama club director *Beau Mirchoff as Drew Mason, a football player that wants to fit in *Jessica Tyler as Lindsey Summers, a music-virtuosso that is Jillian's bff Sophomores *Dylan O'Brien as Lazer Xavier, a rich kid who throws the best parties *Nathan McLeod as Phillip Daniels, an openly bisexual singer/songwriter (Part 2) *Parker McKenna Posey as Winter Wanson, a bubbly girl who wants to be popular (Part 2) Freshmen *Nathan Kress as Matthew Johnson, a nerd that wants a girlfriend *Bella Thorne as Cassandra Samantha, an outsider who has never had friends before Other Adults *Jennifer Aniston as Hilda Rose, Paris's mother and Pheobe's younger sister. *Orlando Jones as David Washington, Mr. Washington younger brother. *Mary Steenburgen as Gloria Staplen, Veronica's grandmother. *Ken Jeong as Pat Moreno, January's father. *Sandra Bullock as Anna Clevelend, Tracy's mother. (Part 2) *Ryan Reynolds as Jacob MacPherson, Anna's boyfriend. (Part 2) Promos The First Chapater Teaser *On Washington High wiki *On Degrassi wiki Beach Video *On Washington High wiki *On Degrassi wiki Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season Page